Orchid Seltas
Poison |weaknesses = Fire Thunder |creator = Pabmel, adopted by TheBrilliantLance}} Orchid Seltas is a Lone Species of Seltas. Physiology Orchid Seltas is nearly physically identical to its normal counterpart, sharing the same basic build. The primary differences lie in their coloration, as the exoskeleton of Orchid Seltas is a pearly white with pink and yellow accents rather than an iridescent green with yellow and orange accents. Orchid Seltas also has differently shaped front claws, which are thinner, slightly longer and more hooked, and lined with barbs. Behavior It is generally less aggressive than Seltas, and prefers to ambush its prey. However, when angered or threatened, it behaves far more violently than any standard Seltas and will furiously attack its foes with a combination of venomous stings and sharp claws. Abilities While not as fast or agile of a flier as the regular Seltas, Orchid Seltas is a more formidable ground fighter that is able to use its barbed claws in a variety of attacks. It also uses its stinger more effectively, and it is able to shoot globules of venom from its tip or inject it into targets directly. Attacks Orchid Seltas shares all of the attacks of a regular G-Rank Seltas. The following attacks are its own. 'Poison Stinger: '''Rather than Defense Down, all the projectiles it shoots will inflict Poison. '''Flying Clothesline: '''Orchid Seltas flies forward and charges with its claws spread open wide, extending the attack's horizontal range. '''Scissor Swoop: '''This attack is similar to the Flying Clothesline, but instead of flying forward in a straight line, the monster will home in on a specific target and perform a cross strike with its claws when it reaches them. '''Coating Claws: '''The monster shoots a poison globule onto the ground, then dips both its claws into it. For 30 seconds, all its claw attacks will cause Poison. '''Hooked Spinout: '''Orchid Seltas sticks out one of its claws and lashes out with it while spinning in a forward circle. '''Mantis Cleaver: '''It wildly makes alternating swipes with its claws before slamming both of them in the ground. Enraged Only '''Claw Extension: '''Unlike the regular Seltas, an enraged Orchid Seltas can elongate its claws without the help of a queen. '''Poison Strafe: '''Orchid Seltas hovers above the ground and selects a target, and it will strafe from side to side to keep them in its sights. It then releases a large globule from its stinger that inflicts Poison. '''Venom Dart: '''It charges forward with its stinger outstretched. If it connects with a target, it will inflict Poison. '''Vaulting Charge: '''While running forward, the Orchid Seltas sticks both its claws into the ground and launches itself forward. Mounts It uses the same animation as Seltas. Description Notes * Unlike Seltas, Orchid Seltas cannot rapidly shift its position while flying. * It has this coloration so that it can hide in the bigger flowers of the Flower Field. * Orchid Seltas Queens do not exist. The mutation that gives Orchid Seltas its abilities and appearance is linked to the Y chromosome, meaning that all Seltas who exhibit the mutation are male. However, there is a recessive gene linked to the X chromosome of Seltas that mutates females who carry it on both chromosomes. These Seltas Queens are known as Panzer Seltas Queens. Category:Monster Creation Category:Neopteron Category:Lone Species Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:TheBrilliantLance Category:Poison Monster